This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of the study is to analyze the cortical mantle of the human brain systematically, according to Brodmann's parcellation scheme, in order to determine the microscopic MRI profiles of individual cortical areas. Small samples of cortex, acquired perpendicular to the cortical surface, will be imaged using established sequences available for the 9T magnet at Duke's CIVM. Micro-MRI signatures relative to specific architetconic features in each sample (layer thickness and cytological parameters) will be validated by subsequent quantitative histological analysis. Imaging data and quantitative information will be displayed onto an organized surface map of the cortex, derived from the scan of the whole original brain specimen.